The Belonging Place
by chubach
Summary: Inu-Yasha is a bloody thristy demon slayer, bent of killing the Hiragushi line...Kagome is the most beautiful woman alive....what happens? A/U, I/K some S/R!! PLEASE R&R 1ST FIC!!!


The Belonging Place  
by: shamen-wakkabead  
  
Prologue...  
"IT'S HIM!!! THE HALF-BREED, HE'S COME!!! RUN, HIDE, SAVE YOUR CHILDREN!!! TAKE YOUR SWORDS MEN, NEVER-"  
The samurai's blood sprayed out, as his served head thunked onto the ground. The eyes lulled about, glazed over now. His speech was rudely cut, his battle never fought. A young man stood behind him, eyes shadowed by long, thick sliver hair and twin white ears poked through. A huge sword blazed in his hand, his blood red youkatta fearsome. A wicked grin flashed on his face then, then again it was stone. The other samurai stared in horror, then ran screaming and shrieking of the hell bent killer, women weeping, children crying out of the terror that muffled the air. Houses and shops burned, people lay dead in the street's lane. It was chaos in this plenty city, death hung heavy in everyone's eyes on this calm spring night. The hanyou watched from atop the tallest building smirking, and lifted his sword high over his head.   
"Good-bye. See you in hell."  
He leapt from the rooftop, the burning demon fang singing down over the terrified humans heads, their souls rushing toward the great heavens in a single stroke. As the hanyou walked from the rubbled heap, he lifted his head. Twin golden orbs glowed, a pleased glint in their eye. He towed the sword on his shoulder, then drew it down, sheathing it and silently dashing of at amazing speed, to his special tree. The breeze smelled of blood and pain, but it was nothing new to him, and soon he was almost sleep walking as he reached his designation.  
"Four down. One to go." he snickered, then walked into his forest. As he rested in the largest tree, one the humans called a 'God-Tree' he smiled softly in his sleep, dreaming of when all those cities that had ruined his life, would be in ruins. But tomorrow, he must pay a old friend, a visit.  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Inside the smoky pub, where rumors flied like winged sparrows, the latest tales of the crazed demon came. Most where of why he did these terrible deeds and of his evil looks. Few people enjoyed making him sound like a handsome young man, crazed with the lost of love. Others made him a lunatic who was just plain psychotic. Yet most agreed, he was of little words and little was know of looks and why he did these things, but it was always fun to create, tell and re-tell myths of this nutty beast. And as housewives gossiped over sake, farmers and merchants over miso soup and children buying candy and dumplings, a spy heard all their truth and false words.  
Miroku listened without emotion, as the latest tale of the crazed half-breed warrior was eagerly whispered among the town gossips. He nodded along to the horrors, cried with the sob stories, and sighed with the heroic tales. None where true, except the hideous murders and mass destruction and death, but he went along. He needed to help this 'mad-blood' as they said, since that's what friends do.   
Miroku was a hoshi, a priest, but moonlighted as a spy for the half-breeded killer. He didn't mind it personally, since he was actually a nice, though stubborn guy. He was doing these killings, he thought privately while sipping tea in a teahouse, to kill the Hirgushi family, which had killed his demon father years ago. the tale went, as the hanyou had told him, that this Higashi family had sent their strongest man to slay the great dog-demon. He succeeded, and thus his family had created five towns or cities, for the five days it took to slay the youkai. This is why he's destroying those towns, thought Miroku. not because he's a lunatic, though he might be called one, but for his family! In fact, that;s how'd he'd met that nut. He'd been famous at knowing family histories, and the hanyou had sought him out for information on the Hirgashi's. They'd become fast friends, for some odd reason, and Miroku didn't mind his quick temper. Besides he paid well for all the info he got, the warnings of samurai's and knights. But if he ever spoke this, and what he said he'd be hanged. He merely stood when finished with his sake, and made for the door, his staff ringing softly. That killer would be at his house soon, to prepare for the final house, the main city of the Higrashi family. As he made his way across the peaceful clutter of huts and shops, he wondered about that family. Supposal they only had one child, a young girl merely fourteen. but his friend wouldn't care, even if she was three. why bother to mention her? her wondered. Maybe it'll make him happier, to know they'll suffer was the wry thought in return, as he stepped into his shack.  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
The dark haired beauty sat by her screened window, wearing a black silk kimono, embroidered with lovely roses and green leaves. Her rich brown eyes were dull and lifeless. Sipping some miso soup on a mat in the middle of the room, was her husband-to-be, Naruku. His long, dark wavy hair was pulled back tightly, and a thin samurai sword was hung securely at his side. He had sharp, gray eyes, that were nothing but dismal. He was the reason of he pain and sadness. He was the cause of her misery and woe. She shivered when he stood and padded softly over to her, and stroked her shoulder gently.   
"Ah-me, Kagome-chan you grow more lovely and sleek everyday. Like a lovely cat, so perfect and graceful. So young and tender...."  
She pulled away and rose, the called sharply for her tiny helper, ignoring his displeased look. She despised this sick man and was most pained and stressed to discover her father found him the perfect husband. It was only because he was the best swords-man and mage to protect her, from the hanyou that sought to destroy her family. They'd been trying to stop him forever, but he already runined the Four Sacred cities. That was also why she'd been trusted to guard the Four Souls jewel, a pink orb secured tightly around her neck. It held great power, only a becoming priestess, such as herself, could handle it. She turned to look away from her suitor, frowning. The fifth was predicted the next target, which was why she was marrying Naruku. But he was twenty and she only fourteen!!!  
"Shippou! please fetch me my evening rope and night gown." she called softly, hoping to distract Naruku, by requesting such personal objects, suggesting she was to turn in. The tiny kitsune cub, which had been stolen and given to her when she was ten (he was now nine himself) bowed, his bright black eyes glinting at the samurai, since he adored his mistress much, and even slept in her pallet. Naruku took the hint and a dark look passed over his face. He disliked it when he was asked to leave, and even more at the thought of that insolent kitsune being with her.  
"As you wish my' dear. Just be wary. That hanyou killer strikes at night, and always waits five days after each city. It's been a week, by tonight, so call if theirs a rapping at your screen. Besides, that pretty Soul Jewel would lure the Devil if not careful." he smirked, then turned sharply, making sure to trip the tiny boy, and slipping out.  
"Awww Kagome-sama!!! Lemme go nip him!! Or tug'em down with my spells!!! He always tries to touch or hurt you!!!" the kitsune spoke up bravely, after his mistress had dressed behind a silken screen, laid up her pallet, and he was snuggled beside her. He always wanted to protect her, and disliked the creep as much as Kagome.  
"Thank you Shippou-kun, but it's very much alright. Maybe the God's will forgive us for killing that great West-youkai, and bless me with a good, strong husband. Besides, I DO need him to protect me." she said, smiling gently, ruffling his hair.  
"I'd protect you Kagome-sama!!! that ole' hanyou dun scare me!!! I'd whip him!" he strutted, swiping the air quickly, and purring at her soft touch. she laughed and hugged him, then drew up her thick hair, and laid down, Shippou curling by her head.  
"Kagome-sama?" the boy whispered after awhile.  
"Yes Shippou-kun?" came the soft reply.  
"Can you let your hair down? I very much like to...well...comb it." came the timid voice.  
The girl smiled, and rose lightly, and unclasped her hair, letting it flow loosely around her head, like a dark halo. The tiny kitsune rubber her face happily, and finally drifted to sleep. He loved his Kagome-sama...his okaa-san....  
But Kagome stayed awake, thinking of the hanyou who might come tonight. She always thought the slaying of the youkai was wrong and terrible, even worse the hanging of his human mother.  
"I want to meet him." she whispered softly. "Meet him, and see why he's so angry...made I could make it better..."  
And without she drifted asleep, the jeweled necklace soundly around her throat on the delicate sliver chain.  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
A distant roll of thunder made the hoshi look out his screened window, then turn back in. A shadowy figure rested in the darkest corner of the shambling hut, making Mirkou sigh. Why couldn't this guy just get on with life, marry or at least get a girlfriend, and deal with sun?!?!? what's so bad about light and good happy things?? But he sighed, knowing it was hopeless to talk to this shumuck, who was obsessed with killing. But then again, what had happened to him was horrific...  
A grunt from the shadowed corner made Miroku raise his eyes, roll them, then get up and walk over to the small table, the hanyou getting up and join him. A large map a palace laid spread out for both men to see clearly.  
"So you going to knock of that last city tonight eh? It'll be easy, most the samurai will be alert, but drunk on fear of course. There's supposed to be a super good mage slash samurai guarding their only child, a VERY lovely and gentle girl. Named Kaga or Kagoma, somthin Kay, I dunno. Real good looking, and he's get to marry her if he can keep her from getting killed. Which I doubt." Miroku mummered, while looking over a map at the brooding man before him. It was near evening time when the hanyou had come to the hoshi's shack, and the two had settled down to discuss plans to how he would take the final city. So far only what he'd do had been mentioned, but Miroku couldn't help but mention the young girl.  
"Yes. I suppose she must be pretty. But should it concern me any?" came the soft reply.  
"I suppose not...but think of it. Your, what, eighteen?"  
"Seventeen."  
"Yeah. Well, your seventeen, she's fourteen...it would do GREATER damage to the Hirgashi, if you left them living, for only awhile I'm saying, and take their only kiddo as your...dun dun wife!!" came the cunning hoshi clever plan (when honestly he just wanted to see if she was a babe or not. ehehe.) The hanyou's white dog ears flickered. He seemed to be thinking it over, when suddenly he spoke, surprising Miroku. Usually he never answered, just did as he pleased leaving you hanging and begging for a single grunt. He must be in a good mood tonight, Miroku thought.  
"Is she really that beautiful? Beautiful enough to drive your to the point, at asking me?"  
"Well...yeah. Many say some men would kill themselves, just to have her look at them. And she's supposed to be smart, nice and very kind. Can shoot a arrow real well, potential priestess or whatever they call it..miko I think. She even has a youkai servant that she raised since it was born, acting as it's mother. She's really attached to demons." he replied, looking curiously at his friend, hoping the last bit would interest him.  
"Maybe it would be a good idea...I'll be sure to investigate her first, before any kills are made." was the solemn answer.  
Miroku grinned happily, glad his young friend was finally taking interest in girls, specially a beautiful one like this.  
"Glad to hear that friend! Well, it's near midnight. Best be off, I'd doubt it if they'd be happy if your late. And don't forget to see that girl, she might be the one!!" he called out, as the hanyou rose, dashed from the house, spiriting gracefully away from the shack. The hoshi smiled and shook his head. No deaths would come tonight. That beautiful girl would slay the beast.  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
The half-breed flew over tree-tops, then landed carefully on one of the cities spirals. Getting to the town had been simple and easy, since he had been working out abit more, and growing stronger with each year. His speed had increased greatly, was the proud thought, noting the quiet surroundings and peaceful settings. He looked up at the sky, his golden orbs closing when the stars shone down. So what if this girl was beautiful and good? His mother was, and now look. She was dead because she was so beautiful, she lured a demon into her charmed doomed. But a disgrace to that horrible family would be wonderful, since the girl so young and he a demon. And to take her...  
He started slightly at the clap of distant thunder and was annoyed at the swish of falling rain, though usually he enjoyed any shower. It washed the blood from his body and covered his trail. He shifted on the spiral and adjusted his viewpoint, resting a clawed hand on the hilt of his bladed fang. The rain poured lightly down, but it some ways it was good, giving of a fresh clean scent. It would cover his tracks easier, so now hounds or samurai could not scent him, awhile he saw to this girl. He now looked down from his tower spiral, to look for the herbal garden, which Miroku said the girl owned and tended. It took him awhile, but soon he saw it, with the silk screen door and rich looking seating mats. He snorted and leaped off the spiral landing with a soundless leap, wandering aimlessly toward the section. Made sense, he thought to himself while scenting out the garden, that she have the most richest of things. The other quarters where silent, and barely any samurai he slipped past stirred or moved from slumber. Stupid rich girls he thought while getting closer. She's not nice OR beautiful I bet. Just lies, because she's so freaking wealthy and such a GREAT family!!! He was very tempted to finish off the whole damned place right now to show he didn't care if the girl was a freaking goddess of not, but something inside him wanted desperately to see this girl who feared no demon. When he made it to her room finally past the garden and to the screen, he smelled her. She was like spring rain, which still padded softly on him, drenching his hair, ears and youkatta. He tilted his head, before slipping the door open and creeping in. He looked around, her scent of rain mingling with the scent of a young youkai. He spied the small one curled lovingly by her head, purring dully. He knelt, looking over him for injuries or whip marks, but found him clad in a cotton vest and comfortable clothes. He looked happy and in good health. With that, the demon rose, eyeing the sparse room. Only a few bookshelves, small closet and set of arrows and bow was in the room, along with a eating table and pallet. He sat back down cross-legged, by the girl whose head was tucked under the vine pattern coverlet. He gently tugged it back, careful not to disturb the sleeping child. What he saw though, stunned him. She was beautiful. Her silky raven hair framed her pale face, making a halo of liquid shadows on her face. Her neck was slender and white and she wore a wine-red colored sleeveless top. It showed off her nice figure, making him stare wonderingly at her, also seeing she wore a single necklace with a shiny orb on it. He didn't care much for it though, only this sight of godliness lying in front of his very eyes. One hand laid beside her face, curled slightly. He reached over, hesitantly, then pressed his own hand onto hers, unfolding it. His fingers were longer, but hers where just as slender and lovely. He sucked his breath, then loving her beauty and incense so great his heart burned. This child was everything said, so pure and bliss, making him want to gather her up and feel her gentle touch. She was so desirable. He then stood up, not making a sound as he drew her covers back fully, blushing like a boy, as he saw her willowy body the black silk kimono pants shaping her nicely. He then bent, gathering her up carefully, thanking that she was a deep sleeper, only stirring to shift as he wrapped the blanket around her. Even as he straightened, with her so light, his clothes not rustling and sword silently hanging at his side he was amazed by his luck. When she was safely cradled in his arms and halfway to the door ands his obvious freedom, the kitsune boy woke with a start after feeling his mistress hand missing and stared at the hanyou, fear came into the room heavily. One look said all the fear and anger that was welling in kitsune cub, and a second later a high pitched cry came from Lady Kagome-sama's room, waking the sleeping girl in the half-breed's arms. But when Naruku and his samurai arrived at the room, it was empty. Even the kitsune cub was gone.  
  
Chapter: Five  
  
When Kagome woke, she was being held in someone's lap. As she peered around, she could make out that she was in the crook of the great God-Tree, that she had often visited as a child, far deep on the Spirit woods. she had often wished to climb the tree, and escape everything and now here she was. It was a mighty and sacred tree, that few could climb or reach it's safe center. It made her wonder who her captor was, but it was still night since she couldn't see that well to make out who. She was still dressed and wrapped loosely in a blanket, thank goodness, but being held very tight. She craned her neck around, since she was being held sideways, to see where she was. But her moving and squirming stopped when a pair of golden eyes blinked open at her from the furling shadows.  
"Hello. Why are you awake? It's very late you know. almost moonlight" came a soft voice, rather horse it seemed. It made her start and blink at the faceless eyes with slight wonder.  
"Well...I could feel the rain...since I don't have my robe on and only my evening clothes and a blanket..." came her embarrassed reply. He sounded quite handsome to her hurried opinion, but she was feeling very odd. He appeared to be griping her tightly, but one hand kept caressing her shoulder. This was rather new to her, but that hand felt strong and sturdy, like coming from a good person.  
"Are you cold? I usually like sleeping the rain...it helps me sleep sometimes. I could let you sleep on the floor with the blanket if you wish." was the boy's quiet voice coming the darkness. She was certain it was a man, maybe older than her for his voice. She peered at him, her dark hair trailing over her shoulders, straining to see his face as the clouds shifted and let moonshine through. His face was now shaded by a mane of thick sliver hair, but she could dimly see the outline of twin dog ears twitching softly. She gasped quietly, then leaned forward, her face inches from his own making him blush and breathe harder. She noticed his breathing was uneven now and he still wouldn't look up at, as if hiding from her gaze.  
"Your the half-breed killer aren't you? The one that hates my family has been destroying all of our ancient towns?"  
"Y-y-yes....I am...if that frightens you..and I have well reason...na..." was the nervous answer, the boys grip getting harder on her shoulders as in panic.  
"No. You don't scare me one bit and you MUST have a well enough reason to destroy those towns. Only someone with a noble cause would dedicate their life for such a feat. In fact, you've saved me from something that would have killed me or made me kill myself. So I must reward you in the only way I see is correct at this moment." to which she took a breath as to ready herself, even though she was inside terribly excited, then leaned forward and kissed him. It was a gentle, caressing kiss, that lingered lightly on his lips, making his eyes widen.  
"And don't worry. I like the rain. Now that I know I'm with someone who will keep me safe from it." and without awaiting his stunned reply, she snuggled nearer tucked in the blanket, burying her face in his shoulder, closing her dark eyes and falling into a dozing state while a hanyou held in the rain, in a God-Tree.  
But the hanyou was in a state of shock, gripping the girl tighter to himself. He'd been enjoying holding her sleeping form in his hands and the whole conversation had made him nervous, but he kiss.....no girl had ever kissed him. No girl ever held him back or lay sleeping so peacefully in his arms  
"What's your name? I need to know please..." the girl suddenly asked him. He perked his ears up, since he was thinking in deepness, almost missing her question. He wouldn't miss anything she'd ever say, she was so dear to him now. But her request ... His name...a simple gift, almost worthy for repayment for her treasure she'd bestowed upon him.  
"It's...it's Inu-Yasha."  
"That's a beautiful name...mine's Hirgashi Kagome...Kagome....thank you Inu-Yasha for taking me away...." withthat she fell back to dozing, safe in his arms, while he sat in his God-Tree.  
And from that simple moment, Inu-Yasha killer of men, women and small children and warrior from the deepest pits of hell, was blissfully in love with her. 


End file.
